l'Académie de Magie Supérieure d'Amérique
by SnowFaith
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry est retourné chez les dursley, en même temps, en Amérique, une jeune femme envoie des inscription pour une certaine académie...
1. Prologue : L'envoi

**Prologue **

Une mystérieuse forme sortit de la grande forêt Californienne. Elle avait sur les bras cinq hiboux. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la plaine et les déposa sur un perchoir. Elle se recula légèrement et ôta son capuchon de soie. Une cascade de cheveux blond-argenté tombèrent souplement sur des épaules blanches et bien dessinée. Elle prit des enveloppes ou rien n'était écrit dessus et sortit une longue canne avec un diamant sur le dessus. Elle attacha les lettres aux hiboux et les pointa avec sa canne. Elle ouvrit la bouche et récita :

_Es let go ves o pus gronde potentiall dé Poudlard!_1

Trois noms s'inscrivirent sur les premières enveloppes. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres noms les rejoignirent. La jeune femme se pencha et lut doucement les noms à l'oreille de chaque hibou. Elle prit les 5 et les lança en criant :

-Bon voyage!

Voilà le Prologue, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est la fête à Ryry sort les chapeaux et le met sur toutes les têtes qui passent xD J'en dis pas plus!

1 – Ses lettres vont aux plus grands potentiel de Poudlard!


	2. Chapitre I : Départ, pardon et arrivés

Chapitre 1 : Départ et Arrivé

La rue du 4, Privet Drive, était sombre en cette nuit du 30 au 31 juillet. Une seule lumière éclairait la rue, juste assez pour voir le numéro 4 à coté de la porte. La lumière, assez faible, provenait d'une fenêtre sur le coté de la maison. Dans cette chambre, un adolescent sanglotait silencieusement, dans 3 minutes il aurait 17 ans, mais il devrait quitter la maison le matin, allé peut-être au Terrier, où même… Des coups répétitifs sur la fenêtre le fit quitter sa torpeur, il regarda son cadran et se murmura :

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry…

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et fit entrer les 4 hiboux. Il reconnut le Grand-duc de Poudlard, le hibou miniature nommé Coq de Ron, il aperçu l'écriture d'Hermione sur la lettre attaché a une chouette effraie, mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'autre hibou, qui n'appartenait a personne de sa connaissance. Il commença par ouvrir la lettre de Poudlard :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Poudlard ne rouvrira pas cette année, suite a la mort de notre bien-aimée directeur, les charges étant trop grande avec aussi la perte du professeur Rogue a remplacer, j'ai par contre, pris des disposition pour les élèves qui déciderai de continuer des études magiques. Veuillez me renvoyer le hibou avec votre réponse_

_Mes plus beaux sentiments_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry soupira quand il lut que Poudlard était fermé, mais pas de désespoir, de soulagement, il ne serait pas retourner à Poudlard si elle était restée ouverte. Poudlard sans Dumbledore, ce n'était pas Poudlard. Il mit la lettre de côté et prit celle inconnue.

Harry Potter,

Dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging, Surrey

Il ouvrit la lettre, intrigué de la ressemblance avec celle venant de Poudlard il y avait 6 ans et sortit la lettre écrit en encre rouge sang.

_Mr Harry Potter,_

_Ayant vent de la fermeture de Poudlard, l'Académie de magie supérieure d'Amérique a choisis les 5 sorciers ayant un très grand potentiel magique pour qu'ils viennent étudier à l'Académie. Vous faites naturellement parti de ces cinq chanceux qui viendront étudier à l'Académie. Les quatre autres sont : Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ginevra Weasley et Draco Malfoy. La liste de fourniture se trouve dans l'enveloppe et vous pouvez vous les procurer au village magique de New York._

_Salutation_

_Rinne Stell, _

_Directrice de l'Académie, _

_Professeure de Magie sanguine._

Harry eut une lueur d'amusement en voyant qu'il faisait parti des 5 plus grands sorciers de Poudlard. Il lut Hermione et déglutit en voyant le nom de Malfoy. Il s'assit et prit les lettres de Ron et Hermione sur les hiboux.

_Salut Harry!_

_Tu te rends compte? Poudlard est fermé! Je me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant, Ma mère songe a m'envoyé à Beaubâton, mais je n'ai pas très envie, j'ai lut dans un dépliants qu'il y avait plein de petite école de sorcier en Angleterre, on pourrait y aller ensemble non? Ginny, quant à elle, va aller à une école au nom hyper long attend c'est_ (une écriture aux lettre plus ronde, celle de Ginny, prend la relève) **L'Académie de magie supérieure d'Amérique **( Ron reprend sa plume) _Tu te rend compte? Ma sœur a un des 5 plus grands potentiels de Poudlard! J'ai regarder brièvement la lettre et j'ai vu que Malfoy y allait aussi, pauvre elle, je la plein… Renvoie moi une lettre pour me dire à quelle école tu compte aller!_

_Amitiés, _

_Ron _**et Ginny**

**PS : Je n'ai pas eut le courage de lui dire que tu va aussi a l'Académie, désolé Harry…**

Harry serra les dents en voyant que Ron ne le savait pas ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione :

_Harry!_

_Tu te rends compte? On a été spécialement choisis par la directrice de L'Académie de magie supérieure d'Amérique! C'est la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde, c'est la que les fondateurs et Merlin y ont fait leur études! Bien sur, il y aura Malfoy et Zabini, mais tu imagine, toi, moi et Ginny dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie! Ron sait que j'y vais, mais il m'a écrit qu'il aurait au moins toi pour le supporter dans mon absence… Il n'as pas vu ton nom alors? Je te laisse lui annoncer… On se donne rendez-vous pour allez acheter nos fournitures d'accord? Au fait, je pas demain pour New York en Magicobus._

_Ton amie_

_Hermione_

Harry prit des rouleaux de parchemin et écrit 4 lettres. Il commença par celle de Minerva :

_À qui de droit,_

_Je n'irai pas à une école de magie Anglaise, puisqu'on m'a proposé d'aller étudier en Amérique._

_Harry Potter_

_Cher Ron,_

_Je sais que tu espérais qu'on aille tous les deux à une école de magie Anglaise, mais j'ai été choisi pour aller à l'Académie de magie supérieure d'Amérique moi aussi… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais on peut toujours gradé contact non?_

_Sincèrement_

_Harry_

_Chère Ginny,_

_Comme tu le sais, je vais mois aussi a l'Académie, et nos fournitures doivent être acheté a New York. Puisque je dois quitter la maison des Dursley demain matin, je vais aller dans un Hôtel New Yorkais avec le Magicobus, tu pourrais venir avec moi et Hermione non? Si tu le prends, fait le signal vers 9h30. Renvoie-moi la lettre vite!_

_Harry_

_PS : Donne l'autre lettre a Ron_

_Salut Mione!_

_Tu pars demain avec le Magicobus? Moi aussi! Je vais le prendre vers 9h00, alors appelle-le vers 9h15 ok? J'attends la lettre de Ginny pour savoir si elle le prend… À demain donc,_

_Harry_

Il donna les lettres à Coq et au hibou d'Hermione et murmura à Coq :

-Va dans la chambre de Ginny avant.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des petits points noirs sur la lune. Il se retourna alors et commença à faire sa valise. Il mit tous ce qu'il avait, donc pas grand chose. Il n'amena qu'un peu de linge et sa baguette magique. Deux heures plus tard environ, une petite tache entra dans sa chambre et laissa tomber un bout de parchemin avant de repartir aussitôt. Harry prit le bout de parchemin, il était de Ginny.

_Harry, tu n'as pas honte? Réveillez une fille à une heure du matin! J'ai demandé a ma mère hier, si je pouvais allez a New York plus tôt et elle a dit oui, donc je vais prendre le Magicobus a 9h30. _

_À demain_

_UNE FILLE QUI A SOMMEIL!!_

Harry rigola un petit peu en lisant la lettre et s'assit sur son lit. Sa dernière nuit à Privet Drive, chez les Dursley… Il retint un cri de joie et régla son cadran à 7h30 le lendemain matin et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Un bruit strident réveilla Harry. Il cligna des yeux en recherchant ses lunettes et éteint son cadran. Il s'habilla avec un t-shirt noir qu'il avait reçu il y a 4 ans et qui commençait à être un peu moins grand, et des jeans avec une ceinture à pics. Il descendit et fit le petit-déjeuner des Dursley. Il en prit une petite part et s'assit. Ils descendirent et Harry déclara :

Je pars à 9h00.

Et, sans attendre leur réponse, il monta l'escalier et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. À 8h55, il entreprit la périlleuse entreprise de descendre sa malle. Une fois rendu à l'extérieur, il sortit sa baguette magique sous le regard malveillant des Dursley qui le regardait par la fenêtre du salon et l'agita deux fois. Un autobus mauve a trois étages freina devant le numéro 4, venant de nulle part. Harry monta à bord et dit :

Stan, je sais qu'on est a bord du Magicobus et les prix, ce que je te demande, c'est de dire à Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley de venir me rejoindre au 3e étage de l'autobus ok?

Ok, répondit ce dernier en reculant.

Combien pour aller a New York?

60 mornilles, et pour 63 mornilles tu as le droit a un chocolats chauds et pour 65, de l'eau chaude et une brosse a dents de la couleur de ton choix.

Harry déposa 63 mornilles dans la paume ouverte de Stan et monta à l'étage le plus haut. 10 minutes plus tard, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux lisse vint le rejoindre. Elle portait une chemise nouée un peu plus haut que le nombril et une jupe en jeans jusqu'aux genoux. Elle balaya l'étage du regard et son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Harry. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide et assurée et lui dit :

- Salut Harry! Ça va bien?

- Hermione? C'est toi? Tu as… changée!

- Merci, toi aussi tu sais! Tu es plus grand et tes cheveux sont… plus longs!

En effet, les cheveux d'Harry lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait grandi d'au moins 3 bons centimètres et ses muscles s'était raffermi. Il sourit et dit :

On va devoir faire un arrêt à Gringotts avant de partir…

Oui, j'avoue… Je descendrai quand Ginny va arriver.

Harry! Mione! Cria une voix dans leur dos.

Ginny! S'exclamèrent les deux autres en se retournant.

Bon, je descends moi! On va à Gringotts

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrêta et une voix retentit : « Chemin de Traverse, je répète, Chemin de Traverse »

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et descendirent en bas en courant dans le minuscule escalier, à trois marches du bas, Ginny trébucha et accrochant Harry dans sa chute, ils se retrouvèrent étaler un par-dessus l'autre aux pieds d'Hermione dans une des villes les plus peuplé d'Angleterre. Ils entrèrent dans le chemin de Traverse, et se dirigèrent vers Gringotts. Un gobelin les prit en charge et ils arrivèrent au coffre d'Harry. Il le vida dans son intégralité. Il monta dans le chariot et demanda au gobelin qui les accompagnait :

On peut changer en argent moldu?

Bien sur! Si on ne pouvait pas, on ne serait pas une banque!

Harry n'osa plus parler car le gobelin avait prit un air vraiment vexé. Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans le wagon qui paraissait sur le bord de dérailler a chaque tournant et arrivèrent enfin a l'entré. Harry observa le hall et vit une plaque de marbre « bureau de change moldu-sorcier ». Il ouvrit les yeux ronds et se dirigea vers la caissière gobelin qui lui dit :

Oui?

C'est pour échanger la moitiée de cet argent en moldu s'il-vous-plait

Vous avez combien?

Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment

Votre nom?

Harry Potter

Harry Potter, voyons voir… dit-elle en parcourant un vieux registre de la main, Ah! Voila, vous avez… 900 567 349 gallions d'ors. Vous voulez échanger la moitié de ça?

Oui

Et bien voila! Et maintenant disparaissez de ma vue Mr Potter.

Harry ne se fit pas priez et quitta Gringotts. Il remonta dans le Magicobus après avoir quitté le Chaudron Baveur et rejoignit ses bagages avec Hermione et Ginny au 3e étage du Magicobus. Une heure passa et le Magicobus freina brusquement. Un jeune homme blond apparut dans l'escalier. Il avait les yeux rougit et sa robe de sorcier était déchirée. On pouvait voir une large blessure sur son bras droit. Quelques secondes après, un autre adolescent apparu, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu cobalt. Il vit le blond et s'exclama :

- Draco! Comment t'es-tu fait ça? C'est ton père?

- Oui… répondit ce dernier d'une voix faible.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu étais maltraité! Je serai venu t'aider, mais quand même! Je suis ton ami! Blaise!

Harry se leva et fit signe aux autres de le suivre, il avait beaucoup réfléchi ce mois ci et avait décidé de pardonner a Draco Malfoy. Après tout, il n'avait ni tuer Dumbledore, ni un autre personne! Il s'avança et dit :

Draco Malfoy? Tu veux que je soigne ton bras?

Fiche moi la paix saint Potty! Répondit sèchement ce dernier

Je suis pas là pour une guerre Draco, je sais que l'on va tout les deux à l'académie, je ne veux pas d'une autre guerre entre nous deux, et puis, tu sais, si tu me reproche qu'être aller a Griffondor, c'est parce que le choipeaux hésitait beaucoup entre Griffondor et Serpentard mon cher!

Toi? À Serpentard? Laisse-moi rire!

Mais c'est vrai et puis, j'ai quand même été dans la chambre des secrets avec Ginny!

? Tu es sérieux? Et après tu m'accusais d'être l'héritier de Serpentard!

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent d'un fou rire. Ils continuèrent a parler de leur folie a Poudlard et Draco et Harry devinrent bien vite complice, faisant des plans de mauvais coup a faire a l'Académie de magie supérieure d'Amérique. Le soir arrivait quand une voix retentit : « NEW YORK, JE RÉPÈTE, NEW YORK ». Les 5 nouveaux amis se sourirent et descendirent du Magicobus. Maintenant, ils étaient à New York, la capitale internationale de la magie!


	3. Chapitre II : Séances de relookage

Merci pour les reviews D Elles sont appréciées! Je ne sais quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre… mais d'habitude j'en écris un en 3heures… mais bon U Et merci BEAUCOUP pour tes idées roi rouge!

**-¤-**

**Chapitre 2 : Séances de relookage**

Dans un Bam sonore, le Magicobus repartit vers l'Angleterre, dévoilant la ville de New York aux yeux de nos aspirants sorciers. Dr aco resta de glace, Hermione et Ginny murmurèrent un : « Wow! » en ouvrant grand la bouche tandis que Blaise et Harry écartillait les yeux dans une expression étonnée. Quand ils furent tous en cercle Harry dit :

- Bon, je pense que je suis le seul avec de l'argent moldu?

- Non, moi j'en ai aussi, répondit Blaise

- Un Serpentard ave cde l'argent moldu? C'est rare! Répondit Hermione en riant.

- Ma grand-mère du côté de ma mère était moldue… Mais elle est morte avant que mon père rencontre ma mère, répondit-il avec regret. Ma mère a tout de même insisté pour que j'apprenne les bases du monde des moldus…

- Ah… c'est, hum, intéressant? Mais on à d'autres choses à faire, dit Draco d'un ton décidé, Et je propose de commencer par… la garde-robe de Ryry

- C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule? Répondit le concerné, et non, je ne veux pas de nouveaux lin…

- Oh que oui tu en veux Harry Potter! Répliqua violement Ginny

Tous partirent à rire devant le ton autoritaire de Ginny et, sous les remarques insistantes de ses amis, Harry se résigna à magasiner à une condition : Que tous refassent leur garde-robe. Hermione, Ginny et Draco trainèrent les deux autres dans tous les magasins de vêtement à la mode de Manhattan. Harry eut droit à des vêtements rouge, noir, blanc et mauve. Hermione en eut des bleu, gris, beige et rouge. Ginny en eut des blanc, bleu, noir et blanc. Draco acheta des vêtements blanc, gris, beige pale et en pleins de couleurs pastels. Blaise, quant à lui, en eut des turquoise, mauve, jaune, vert et noir. À la fin, Harry les invita tous dans un café très charment dans le Brooklyn. Ils étaient là, à patienter pour un café, capuccino ou même un thé vert quand Harry, qui lisait les petites annonces, déclara :

- Il y a un loft assez grand pour nous qui est à vendre dans le district de Manhattan…Ça vous dit? En attendant de commencer à l'Académie.

- Bien sur! Mais il faudrait le meubler non? Répondit Ginny

- Il nous reste quand même 6 heures avant le soir… attendez, quelqu'un à un téléphone?

- Moi, j'ai un cellulaire, répondit Hermione en tendant le dit objet.

Harry le prit et composa un numéro. Il parla un instant et raccrocha avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il déclara :

- Le loft est à nous, et on doit passer prendre les clés d'ici une heure… Allons-y!

- Oui! Crièrent les autres en se levant

Ils sortirent donc du café après avoir laissé Harry payé et se dirigèrent vers l'adresse indiquée par la petite annonce. Arrivé, ils constatèrent deux choses :

1. C'était un quartier de riche

Et 2. Le loft était magnifique vu de l'extérieur

Ils entrèrent donc et sonnèrent. Un vieux monsieur descendit rapidement les marches et leurs ouvrit. Il leur tendit une lettre avec 4 paires de clés et remonta en toussant. Blaise prit la lettre et lit :

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai plus de voix, vous avez le loft du 4e étage, voici les 4 paires de clés, vous avez un ascenseur réservé, c'est le 5e. Utilisé-le pour emménager. _

_Bien à vous_

_Le propriétaire_

Harry sourit et dit :

- On va magasiner nos meubles avant de visiter le loft d'accord? Puis, voyant que ses amis protestaient, il prit les clés et rajouta :

- Vous n'avez plus le choix !

Résignés, Ginny, Draco, Blaise et Hermione suivirent donc Harry dans les boutiques de meubles et électroménagers. Ils dirent aux livreurs de venir livrer vers 7h00. À 6h45, Ils entrèrent pour la première fois dans le loft. Ils divisèrent alors les chambres et attendirent leurs meubles. À 7h01, les premiers meubles arrivèrent, c'était les lits et les articles pour les chambres. Ils placèrent tout à la bonne place tandis que d'autres meubles arrivaient. Quand les chambre furent finies, ils éclatèrent de rire tellement elles se ressemblaient. Elles étaient identiques dans les meubles, décorations et accessoires, mais les couleurs variaient. Dans la chambre de Draco, tout était jaune pastel et blanc, dans celle de Blaise tout était dans les teintes de mauve, celle de Ginny passait de rouge au orange, Hermione avait misé sur le bleu et l'argent et Harry sur un mélange de vert, de gris et de bleu. Quand ils eurent finit de tous placé, vêtements dans les armoires compris, ils sortirent sur leur balcon et Draco déclara :

Demain, je vous amène au quartier sorcier de New York, le district invisible d'Hexe, vous verrez, c'est magnifique… presque autant que moi à vrai dire! Enfin on s'y rend par…

_Avis, _fit 4 voix enjouée.

Draco fut donc interrompu par une volé de canari qui le jetèrent en bas de sa chaise. Il se releva, cracha un plume et dit :

C'est très, très drôle! Bon, il est 9h56 du soir, moi je vais me coucher! On part à 8h demain matin, soyez lever sinon j'utilise le sort **_Aguamenti._**

Les 4 autres déglutirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, prenant le soin de mettre leur cadran à 6h45.

**Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! **_click_

Ce n'est qu'après la 16e sonnerie qu'Harry éteignit son réveil. Il se leva et se précipita dans la deuxième salle de bain, voyant que la première était occupée. Il prit son savon _axe _et entra dans la douche. Il en ressortit 15 minutes plus tard et se sécha. Il noua sa serviette autour de sa taille élégante et sortit de la salle de bain. Il n'eut le temps de voir qu'une tache rousse entrer dans la selle de bain avant que la porte ne claque. Il retint un rire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il choisit de se vêtir d'un chandail ample vert forêt, mi-transparent, avec en dessous une camisole moulante noire. Il mit des jeans serré et une panoplie de bracelet et de collier. Il sortit en ajustant un bracelet orné de plume quand il entendit un sifflement admirateur. Il se retourna et vit Blaise qui le regardait avec une moue coquine :

Harry! Tu sais que tu va faire chavirer des cœurs à l'AMSA?

L'AMSA? Demanda Harry

Moi et Hermione on a trouvé ce diminutif a L'académie de magie sup'! C'est plus cour à dire non?

Oui, de beaucoup… Bon, on y va? Finit-il en se tournant vers Draco, qui sortait de sa chambre.

D'accord, si vous êtes tous prêt… décida-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise blanche.

Hermione ouvrit la porte du loft en répliquant :

Oui, nous sommes prêts! Alors conduit-nous vite!

Amener de l'argent moldu, faut passer par le métro…

Ils sortirent leur change moldu et s'assurèrent qu'ils avaient assez. Puis, ils descendirent les 4 étages par l'escalier. Ils sortirent sur la rue et cherchèrent du regard une station de métro. Ginny pointa des escaliers qui descendaient et Harry confirma que c'était une station. Une fois dans le métro, Draco murmura :

J'ai regardé les lignes et on est sur la bonne, on va descendre après la dernière station indiqué, seul les sorciers peuvent continuer pour cette station.

Après une bonne heure de métro, la dernière station de métro arriva enfin. On vit les portes rester ouverte un moment, puis, elles se refermèrent d'un coup sec. Le métro continua sa route et commença à descendre. Il s'arrêta et une voix féminine annonça : Station Hexe, Tout les sorciers doivent obligatoirement descendre, ceux qui ne le sont pas sont prier de se présenter dans le premier compartiment, merci

Les 5 adolescents sortirent du métro, ils étaient seuls sur le quai. Deux immenses portes de métal gravées de symboles étaient l'unique place où l'ont pouvait aller. Ils s'avancèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement inquiétant.

**-¤-**

Désolé si je coupe comme ça, je suis méchant je sais,  
À venir :

- Nouvelle rencontre

- Achat scolaire

- Peut-être même la rentrée:D


	4. Chapitre III : Hexe et Tatouages

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je ne veux rien faire comme les autres alors tout m'appartient sauf les personnes venant d'Angleterre et les lieux en Angleterre xD.

Merci encore pour tout vos reviews, si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laisser moi votre adresse e-mail car j'ai lu qu'on ne pouvait pas répondre dans notre fic… grognement

-¤- 

**Chapitre III : Hexe et Tatouages**

Dans un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde qui leur faisait face et resta là, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry et Ginny la suivirent, mais s'arrêtèrent avant, découvrant le quartier à leur tour. En riant, Draco et Blaise, qui étaient déjà venu, s'avancèrent en les trainant sur un banc.

Le quartier Hexe était sous-terrain. L'image qu'on avait quand on entrait était celle d'une grosse poche d'air prise dans la terre car le quartier, avait la forme d'une sphère parfaite. Plusieurs étages en faisaient le tour dans un incalculable nombre de balcon. Diverses boutiques étaient collées au mur, colorées par magie, Harry en vit même une qui lançait des étincelles. Au sommet de la boule, une large ouverture donnait vu au monde des moldus. Un hibou traversa justement cette ouverture et se posa sur le bras qu'Hermione avait levé pour se protéger. Ginny détacha la lettre et laissa Hermione mettre le hibou, une chevêche d'Athéna noire, sur l'accotoir du banc. Ginny déplia soigneusement la lettre écrite à l'encre rouge si reconnaissable.

_Chers élèves, _

_Je dois vous confiez deux choses. La première est que vous devez trouver pour moi un certain Noah Taillor, il a lui aussi été convié à venir à l'Académie. Puis, quand vous l'aurez trouvé, vous m'enverrez ce que je vais vous demander pour la deuxième chose. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, vous allez me choisir 10 options parmi les 13 inscrites sur le parchemin ci-joint. Renvoyez-moi vos choix par Arth, la chouette, qui suivra la personne sur laquelle elle s'est posée._

_Amicalement,_

_Rinne Stell_

_Directrice, Professeure de Magie Sanguine._

Ginny replia la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe. Elle regarda les garçons d'un regard froid, glacial même, et déclara :

- On ouvre la lettre des options qu'après avoir trouvé Noah Taillor, d'accord?

Ce n'était pas une question, Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ginny avait sortit sa baguette et jouait avec en disant silencieusement « Chauve-Furie ». Il se tut avant d'avoir finit sa phrase. Harry se leva et dit :

- On y va, le trouver ce… Comment déjà? Noah?

- Noah Taillor, Harry, répondit Hermione

- Bon, on prend chacun un chemin différent d'accord? Proposa Draco

Tous approuvèrent et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à midi, ici.

Cela faisait bientôt 2 heures que Ginny cherchait en vain. Elle entra dans un petit café décoré chaleureusement et nota l'heure, 11h35, elle allait s'en retourner après un bon petit chocolat chaud. Elle s'assit à une table et ôta l'élastique retenant sa natte. Laissant ses cheveux roux tombé en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle apostropha une serveuse et lui demanda gentiment :

Pourrais-je avoir un chocolat chaud s'il-vous-plait?

Bien sur miss, je vous l'apporte tout de suite, répondit cette dernière en ce dirigeant vers le comptoir.

- Noah Taillor, je te trouverai coute que coute… marmonna-telle en relisant pour la 5e fois la lettre

- Que lui voulez-vous? Demanda une voix masculine dans son dos

- Je le cherche depuis ce matin, le connaissez-vous? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant

- Si je le connais? Bien sur, personne ne le connait mieux que moi! Répondit l'homme qui devait avoir 17 ans.

- Est-ce que c'est… Vous? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, c'est moi! Répondit-il en se retournant.

- Vous pouvez me suivre? Je vais étudier à l'Académie moi aussi et…

- D'accord je vous suis, Rinne m'a envoyez un hibou à propos de vous.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley.

Ils sortirent donc du café après avoir payé et se dirigèrent vers le banc. Ginny remarqua que le hibou qui suivait Hermione était déjà là. Quand elle arriva, elle réalisa qu'elle était la dernière à arrivé. Elle s'avança et dit :

- Je vous présente Noah Taillor! Je l'ai trouvé dans un café à 11h35!

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit cette dernière en ce levant

- Et moi Draco Malfoy.

- Moi c'est Blaise Zabini! Dit Blaise en saluant de la main.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Annonça-t-il en dernier, guettant la réaction du nouveau.

- Enchanté, je suis Noah, répondit-il en saluant d'un mouvement de tête. Que faut-il faire maintenant?

- Choisir nos options, Ginny voulait a-bso-lu-ment que tu sois là quand on les choisirait! Dit Draco en détachant les syllabe de absolument.

- Rinne Stell nous a dit d'attendre d'être avec lui! Pas moi! Maintenant, Voyons les options.

Elle déplia le deuxième parchemin et lut à voix haute ce qui y était écrit.

_Salut a tous!_

_C'est soulagent de voir que je peux vous faire confiance, si Noah ne serait pas là, le parchemin aurait brûlé et vous n'auriez plus de chance de venir à l'Académie! C'est triste mais c'est la règle, un sorte d'épreuve si vous le voulez, bon, maintenant vous devez choisir 10 options parmi les 13 proposé, si vous êtes vraiment ridicule dans une des options, vous pourrez changer en cour d'année! Alors, le temps du choix est venu! Achetez les livres qu'il vous faut pour vos options._

_Comment devenir Animagus multiple? (L'Ars Animalisa par Merlin)_

_l'Alchimie (Le philtre de la vias par Nicolas Flamel)_

_Magie Spirituelle (Psychoéducation par Léo Kinésie)_

_Magie Élémentale (Les 5 éléments par Lava, Storm, Aquae, Rose É. Lément)_

_Sortilège et Combat (Sortilège de combats par Yvan K. Tastrophe)_

_Magie Sanguine (Les liens du sang par Rinne Stell_

_Nécromancie (Levez-vous et marchez par Dr Jo Chair)_

_Runes (Magie Runique par Rowena Serdaigle)_

_Magie Elfique (Magie Elfique par Soria Miranda)_

_Ancienne Magie (ancienne magie par Salazar Serpentard)_

_Guérison (Guéris Unversalis par Helga Poufsouffle)_

_Incantations(Les grandes invocations par Kira G. Demand-D.)_

_Magie des astres (Magie Astrales par Godric Griffondor)_

_Renvoyiez-moi vos choix dans les plus brefs délais_

_Rinne Stell_

_PS : Une autre lettre se trouve dans l'enveloppe, ce sont vos fournitures obligatoires pour l'école._

Ginny regarda les choix et dit :

- Je sais lesquels prendre…

- Moi aussi! Répondit Harry

- Moi, je crois savoir, annonça Hermione en se mordillant le pouce.

- Je sais quoi prendre! Répondirent Blaise et Draco

- J'ai déjà fait mon choix, annonça Noah

Ginny prit une plume de son sac et commença à écrire.

_Chère professeure,_

_Voici nos choix_

_Ginny prend les options suivantes : 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 1, 3, 2, 4 et 5_

_Harry prend celle là : 1, 5, 8, 12, 10, 2, 6, 7, 4 et 11_

_Hermione a choisie : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10 et 11_

_Draco veut suivre des cours de : 1, 11, 13, 9, 10, 12, 8, 5, 7 et 6_

_Blaise a décidé : 3, 7, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 et 1_

_Noah, quant à lui, choisit ceci : 1, 4, 9, 13, 5, 12, 11, 2, 7 et 8_

_Amicalement,_

_Vos nouveaux élèves_

Ginny agita sa baguette au-dessus de la lettre en murmurant : « Secca ». Un léger souffle de vent sortit de la baguette et l'encre sécha. Elle la roula, prit la liste des fournitures et, réalisant que Noah avait trois sacs avec lui, demanda :

- Tu habites où Noah?

- Euh… Disons que j'habitais sur la 5e avenue, mais que mes parents m'on déshériter et jeter a la rue… Alors je dirai nulle part! répondit-il avec un air gêné

- Tu pourrais venir habiter dans notre loft, on a une chambre d'ami de vide… Proposa Hermione

- Vous êtes sur? Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer! Répliqua-t-il

- Bien sur que tu peux venir mec! Déclara Blaise en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule

- Bon, maintenant que c'est régler, j'irai acheter nos fournitures…proposa malicieusement Harry

- D'accord Ryry! Comme tu veux! Soupira Draco en se levant dramatiquement.

Tous se levèrent a sa suite, Harry et Blaise prirent chacun un des sacs de Noah pour alléger sa charge. Ginny les guidèrent ensuite dans différents magasin, avec l'aide de Noah pour s'orienter, ils finirent vite. Un peu avant la fin, Ginny annonça, stupéfaite :

- Il faut changer de Baguette!

- Quoi? Tu veux rire non? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant

- Non, la liste dit clairement :

_Une nouvelle baguette magique confectionnée par Viviane Lake_

- Donc… On doit s'acheter une nouvelle baguette… Tu va me manquer! Dit Draco avant de la casser d'un coup sec

- Hé! Qu'es-ce que tu fais? Demanda Hermione en ce précipitant vers les débris

- Je casse ma baguette, Viviane Lake est la plus puissante créatrice de baguette du monde, on dit qu'elle est la descendante de Morgane, la sœur du roi Arthur, répliqua celui-ci, donc, brûlons tous nos baguette!

- Tu es sur de ça? Demanda Harry

- Certain! Répondit Noah à sa place, je connait sa réputation et elle a fait des baguette très puissantes a mes parents…

Il cassa sa baguette et la jeta sur celle de Draco. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par celles d'Harry, Ginny et Blaise. Hermione, qui avait gardé la sienne, se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de murmurer « incendio » qui enflamma les baguettes. Puis, elle jeta sa baguette dans le tas. Des étincelles blanches, mauve, rouge et dorée sortaient du feu. Noah leva sa main au-dessus des braises et murmura « Aguamenti ». Une bulle pleine d'eau partit sur sa main et refroidit complètement les braises. Il se leva et, interrompant les tentatives de questions sur ce qui venait de se passer, dit :

- La boutique c'est par là!

- Mais… Comment as-tu… Commença Draco

- La boutique c'est par là! Répliqua Noah

- Tu as fait de la… balbutia Hermione

- La boutique c'est par là! Si vous ne voulez plus de baguette tant pis, moi j'y vais!

Noah se retourna et commença à marcher, vite rejoint par Harry, Ginny et Blaise, puis, un peu moins vite, par Hermione et Draco qui échangeait des regards intrigué. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique qu'Harry avait vu précédemment, celle qui lançait des étincelles, et ils virent une femme assise… non allongée sur un sofa. Elle leur demanda d'une voix douce :

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

- Nous voulons des baguettes… Pour l'Académie, déclara Blaise d'une voix incertaine

- Ah! Bien sur, j'attendais votre venu!

Elle leur fit faire différent test totalement différent de ce qu'Ollivender leur avait fait. Elle leur banda les yeux, et leur demanda, entre plusieurs échantillons, quel bois trouvaient-ils le plus doux, quelle modèle de poigne préféraient-ils, qu'elle baguette était la plus légère, quelle poudre sentait le plus bon et quel aliment procurait-il le plus un sentiment de bien-être. Donc, ils eurent chacun une baguette totalement différente. Harry avait une baguette d'ébène, de taille moyenne, une poignée avec les empreintes de doigt, à l'intérieur se trouvait une écaille de dragon soupoudrée de larme de phénix distillée. Hermione avait une baguette faite en bois de palmier, un peu plus longue que celle d'Harry, une poignée pareille à son ancienne et, à l'intérieur, une aiguille de manticore entouré de lianes de filet du diable séché. Draco avait une baguette en bois d'olivier, assez petite, poigné pareille à celle d'une épée, renforcé d'une plume de phénix roulé dans une corne de serpent marin. Ginny eut droit a la baguette la plus courte, faite en bois de Tilleul argenté, une poignée facile à prendre en main, l'élément magique était un cheveux de sirène entouré d'un de Vélane. Blaise, quant à lui, avait une baguette en bois de noisetier, de taille moyenne, poignée presque imperceptible à discerner, à l'intérieur se trouvait une patte d'acromantula baigné dans un sabot de licorne fondu. Ce fut celle de Noah qui les émerveilla, sa baguette, faite dans le bois d'un séquoia, était rouge et était de loin la plus longue, dans la baguette se trouvait une plume de cheval ailé, recouvert des cendres d'une queue de chimère. Un peu étonné des combinaisons des baguettes, Harry s'avança et demanda :

- Vous êtes sur que vous nous dites la vérité?

- Harry, bien sur que je la dit, sinon je ne serai pas la meilleure! Répondit-elle

Résigné, Harry sortit de la boutique avec sa nouvelle baguette en poche. Il prit un des sacs de Noah, pleins de sacs de fournitures scolaires et dit aux autres :

- Rejoignez-moi au loft!

Les autres prirent les sacs et se précipitèrent à sa suite en lui criant de revenir. Ils ne réussirent à le rattrapé qu'a la sortie du métro. Ils entrèrent dans le loft et montrèrent les pièces à Noah. Ils finirent avec sa chambre et le laissèrent là, il était tard, l'heure d'aller se coucher.

C'est ainsi que 3 semaines passèrent, chacun essayant de faires des farces, lisant leur manuel. Des surnoms firent bien vite leur place, Harry fut donc surnommé Ryry, Draco : Coco, Hermione subit le diminutif de Mione et Ginny dut se raccourcir a Gin'. Seul Noah et Blaise n'avait pas de surnom car c'était stupide de donner un surnom plus long que le vrai nom…

Un matin, 5 jours avant la rentrée, Ginny leur dit :

- J'ai découvert un sort dans mon livre de runes, ça fait qu'une rune signifiant un mot qui représente beaucoup pour nom ou qui nous représente apparait à la place parfaite sur notre corps. Alors, ça vous dit d'essayer?

- Oui! Répondirent les autres d'une seule et même voix.

- Alors… Placez-vous en cercle… déclara-t-elle en riant

Ginny débuta des instructions et traça un pentacle sur le sol avec de la craie. Elle mit une chandelle à chacune des 6 branches de l'étoile et s'assit à la fin d'une des branches. Elle prit la main d'Harry et celle de Noah et commença à réciter une formule en langage runique. Le pentacle scintilla et disparut. Étonné, les 6 étudiants ne dirent plus rien de la journée, s'interrogeant pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné…

Le matin du départ arriva finalement, la rentrée était le lendemain et Harry se leva assez tôt, pour une fois. Il passa devant un miroir et s'arrêta brusquement.sur sa poitrine, à gauche de son mamelon droit précisément, une rune était inscrite dans des trait fin argenté. Il courut voir les autres et leur pointa la rune silencieusement. Noah leva son chandail et baissa un peu son pantalon : Au niveau de son rein gauche, une rune en trait mauve était gravé. Hermione se retourna et il aperçu une rune bleu entre les omoplates. Ginny était déjà retourné, elle releva son chandail en arrière et il vit une rune rouge sang dans le creux des reins. Draco et Blaise étaient contraires, Coco avait sa rune jaune pastel sur le bras gauche, en haut du bras tandis que Blaise avait une rune verte dans l'intérieur du poignet. La magie avait fait effet!

-¤- 

Merci pour tous les reviews encore une fois xD

À venir dans le prochain chapitre

- Rencontre avec Rinne Stell

- Épreuves de sélections très… dure ;-P

Merci de me faire parvenir vos reviews par le boutons indiqué


	5. Chapitre IV A : Voyage

Bon, mettons les choses au clair… ' Les noms des profs n'ont pas encore été nommé. Ce qui était entre parenthèse après le nom de la matière, c'était le livre requis et son auteur. Donc pas son professeur. Désolé si il y en avait qui avait compris mais 3 personne se sont mélanger.

J'ai aussi décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux, sinon il aurait été trop long… D'accord celui là ne fait même pas 2 pages word mais ce n'est pas grave '''''

_Bonne lecture_

-¤-

**Chapitre IV A : Voyage au centre de la colline**

Harry mit les clés du loft dans sa poche et ferma la porte. Il sursauta. Sur la porte de fer, flambait un message…

Flambait.

Harry sortit sa baguette, inquiet des dommages que le feu pouvait faire au loft et murmura un discret sort.

- Aguacerclo

Il fit un grand cercle avec sa baguette sur la porte et de l'eau s'écoula de ce cercle, étouffant les flammes. Il se pencha par la fenêtre et siffla. Une tête rousse se leva, interrogative, et Harry lui fit signe de monter. Des pas précipité se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Noah, Blaise et Ginny apparurent dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Draco et Hermione qui sourit aux autres ironiquement. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se tut quand il découvrit le spectacle de la porte : Les flammes avaient percé le rideau aquatique, emplissant le couloir de vapeur. Harry se retourna et, voyant les dégâts, lança un _finite incantatem_ bien placé. Le spectacle ne faisait que commencer… L'eau s'estompa, mais les flammes, comme furieuses qu'on ai attenté à leur vie, léchait de plus en plus furieusement la porte. Hermione s'avança et déclara d'une voix hésitante :

- Ce ne serait pas le sort Flambios? Tu sais, celui que j'ai utilisé au Départements des Mystères?

- Ah! Mais oui! Ça y ressemble drôlement si ce ne l'est pas…s'exclama Ginny

- Le sort Flambios? Tu sais lancer ce sort 'Mione? Demanda Draco, stupéfait

- Depuis la 5e, répondit-elle, gênée. Maintenant le contre sort.

Puis, se reprenant en main, elle fit signe aux autre de se reculer et prononça d'une voix assurée :

-_ Glacios_!

Et le sort fit effet. Les flammes se firent moins vive, une d'elle se fit emprisonner par un cocon de glace qui se brisa sur le sol. Personne ne lui accorda le moindre regard. Sur la porte, des lettres noires de suie esquissaient un message. Le groupe se recula pour le regarder dans son ensemble.

_Bravo!_

_Vous avez réussi la première épreuve, je suis très fière de vous. Vous êtes la dernière équipe à la passer et je vous dis qu'il en reste 14! Pour la prochaine épreuve, vous devrez vous mettre avec une autre personne. Car, pour entrer à l'Académie, il faut 7 personnes complémentaires. Pour trouver toutes les autres équipes et votre membre manquant, il vous faudra allez à Los Angeles. La citée des Anges. Plus précisément sur la colline d'Hollywood._

_Bon voyage!_

_Olivier Dalcan, Professeur de sortilège et combat_

_Responsable de la première épreuve_

Noah se pencha, marmonna « _récurvite_ ». Les traces de cendres disparurent, ainsi que les éclats de glace. Ils se retournèrent et Harry demanda d'un ton détaché :

- Vous avez laissez vos valises en bas? À New York?

Draco eut les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se précipita dans les escaliers sous les regards amusés de ses amis. Ils descendirent tranquillement dans l'ascenseur et sortirent dehors. Draco les Avada Kadaverisait du regard. Ça en fut trop pour Blaise qui s'effondra par terre, pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Après quelques minutes assez douloureuses pour ses côtes, il se releva et dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Si tu savais comme tu fais peur, assis sur une valise… rose, tout écheveler en nous lançant des regards meurtriers!

Ce fut au tour des 3 autres à partir d'un rire incontrôlable. Harry fut le premier à s'en remettre, Il héla deux taxis et demanda :

- À l'aéroport s'il vous plait.

- La quoi? Murmura Draco à Hermione, une fois dans le taxi.

- L'aéroport, où on prend l'avion…répondit-elle, puis, devant l'incompréhension de Draco, elle rajouta :

- Une machine moldu pour voler, très fiable.

Draco commença à avoir des sueurs froides, il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de prendre l'avion…

-¤-

L'avion s'engagea lentement sur la piste de décollage, attendant le signal de la tour de contrôle. Il s'arrêta, Draco respira. Il cessa vite. L'avion recommença à rouler, d'abor lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. L'avion décolla. Draco perdit connaissance.

-¤-

_Dans le ciel de la Californie, 3h20m plus tard._

Dans un bruit sourd, l'avion atterrit sur la piste. Draco, maintenant réveillé, regardait les gens applaudir autour de lui. Devant son air interrogatif, Harry lui murmura :

- Ils applaudissent parce qu'on ne c'est pas écrasé…

Draco avala de travers. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il fut le premier dehors. Harry, Hermione et Noah rigolait à l'arrière tandis que Blaise et Ginny sortirent assez vite pour « le rassurer ».

Une fois sortit, bagage en main, ils flânèrent un peu à l'extérieur, essayant de trouver un taxi. Le groupe finit par en trouver un, une caravane-taxi, qui pouvait tous les embarquer. Ils prirent la direction de la colline d'Hollywood, la colline des rêves adolescent.

-¤-

_- Reducto!_ Lancèrent les amis à leurs valises qui prirent une taille minuscule. Ils les mirent dans leur poche et commencèrent l'ascension de la colline en soupirant. Une heure plus tard, ils débouchèrent à la base du « H ». Ils l'inspectèrent mais ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal. Le groupe passa au « O », puis au premier « L », puis au 2e. Le « Y » regorgeait des perdrix et Draco glissa sur une de leur fiente. Le « W » se montra aussi vide que les 4 autres lettres. Puis, ils grimpèrent dans le 2e « O ». Un tunnel les attendait, rempli de promesses et de réponses. Harry fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans les abîmes de la colline.


	6. Chapitre IV B : L'Épreuve

_Sort de la poussière_

_Hé non! Je suis pas mort (Vous avez du le remarquer car il y a un nouveau chapitre XD) Mais bon, Je vous laisse li…_

_HÉ!_

_Qui m'a lancé un cactus?_

_Ça fait maleeeuuu!_

_Bon bon…_

_Je crois que je vous dois des explications alors._

_Hé bien c'est simple, j'ai eut une maladie très, mais très grave mais par contre non contagieuse. Le syndrome de la page blanche. Je ne savais pas comment écrire le début du chapitre et je ne suis toujours pas satisfait…_

_Bonne lecture!_

_relance le cactus et commence à balayer_

-¤-

**Chapitre IV B**

**L'épreuve**

Au fond de ce couloir, depuis environs deux heures, attendait deux femmes. Une âgé de 40 ans, l'autre de seulement 17 ans. Celle de 40 ans, par contre, en paraissait 20. Elle avait de long cheveux blond et une peau diaphane. Sa robe blanche commençait a dégradé en rouge sang à partir de son bassin jusqu'au sol. Ses yeux d'un vert aussi, sinon plus émeraude que ceux d'Harry complémentait le tout, ainsi qu'une paire de lèvre sanguinolente. La plus jeune, quant à elle, avait des cheveux couleur miel et des yeux mauve pailleté d'or. Elle tenait une baguette dans sa main et avait une posture de mannequin ou presque. Sa robe de sorcière bleu nuit dévoilait ses épaules parfaitement bronzé ainsi qu'une partit de sa camisole blanche. Elle vit les 6 silhouettes qui se profilait a l'entré du O et sourit. Elle se tourna vers son aînée et dit :

- Ils sont la maman…

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais, répondit cette dernière.

Harry déboucha enfin dans l'alcôve ou se trouvait les deux femmes. Il les regarda des pieds a la tête et leur sourit doucement. Draco et Hermione les rejoignit vite. Noah arriva, puis Ginny et pour finir Blaise entra. Tout de suite après, une roche glissa et boucha la sortie a nos amis. Draco recula, ne se fiant à personne. La première femme, la plus âgé, s'avança et dit :

- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Je m'appelle Rinne Stell et je suis la responsable de la deuxième épreuve. Mais, avant tout je vais vous présenter votre 7e compagnon : Elizabeth Miranda Stell. Ma fille. Elle ne vous connait pas, vous ne la connaissez pas, mais vous aurez tout le loisir d'apprendre à la connaitre au cour de la prochaine épreuve qui devrait durer environ deux semaines. Cette épreuve est en réalité un test de survie. Vous allez être lâché dans une forêt et vous devrez survivre… Et agir stratégiquement. Nous allons vous remettre une pierre… Un quartz rose. Pour entrer a l'Académie, vous devez rassembler les quartzs de toutes les couleurs, soit rose, bleu, mauve, vert, transparent, brun et rouge. Pour cela, vous devrez combattre les autres équipes qui désirent la même chose que vous : entrer a l'Académie. Je vous avertis d'une chose avant de vous lancez dans la forêt : Il y a 14 équipes en tout, donc seulement 14 jeunes entreront à l'Académie cette année. Je vous aie choisit donc j'attends beaucoup de vous. Tenez, dit-elle en lançant le quartz rose qu'Hermione attrapa. Et maintenant, Je vous dis Adieu ou à dans deux semaines!

Elle sortit de sous sa cape une canne surmonté d'un diamant et la pointa vers le groupe de jeune qu'Elizabeth avait rejoint. Un courant glacial s'engouffra dans leur vêtement et un cercle magique se dessina dans une étrange leur bleu sur le sol. Rinne, avec le diamant, s'ouvrit la main et trempa son bâton dans son sang. Elle leva son bâton et le lâcha. Il flottait dans les airs et le sang pulsait d'un rougeoiement morbide. Elle se pencha et déposa sa paume blessée sur la ligne extérieur de cercle magique. Le cercle prit alors une teint violacée. Ce qui se passa ensuite défia les lois de l'entendement et étonna tout le monde, y comprit Rinne. Les yeux de Ginny devinrent blancs et elle récita la formule qui leur avait donné des runes. En fins traits doré, une rune se dessina a gauche du nombril d'Elizabeth. Puis, Ginny commença à léviter et à réciter une autre formule… L'enseignante la reconnue et fut prise de panique. Elle récita la formule de déplacement en vitesse et, avant que Ginny ne puisse finir sa formule, les adolescent eurent l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre, qui leur fit perde connaissance. C'était en fait l'impact de la formule de Rinne qui les frappait et les emmenait dans un autre endroit. Sur une île déserte ou une forêt occupait toute la place avec une montagne.

-¤-

Blaise fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se tâtonna, légèrement inquiet, pour voir si tous ses membres étaient en place. Il découvrit avec soulagement que si. Il prit ensuite sa baguette dans sa poche et se décontracta. Cette baguette avait aussi l'utilité de le relaxer. Il se sentait mieux dès Qu'il la tenait dans ses mains. Il soupira et s'adossa contre un arbre. Il détailla les environs. Ils étaient au pied d'une montagne qu'il disait être d'environs 2000-3000 pieds de haut. Il entendit un bruissement et se retourna. Elizabeth venait de se réveiller. Il la salua d'un coup de tête auquel elle répondit tout aussi silencieusement. Elle avait elle aussi comprit l'utilité du silence dans cette épreuve. Car le moindre bruit pouvait les faires repérer. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et la secoua doucement. Cette dernière reprit connaissance assez rapidement et sortit tout de suite sa baguette, comme un reflexe. Cette action arracha un sourire au deux autres. Et, pour la première fois devant eux, Elizabeth murmura. Elle demanda :

- Hermione, tu peux me passer le Quartz? J'aimerai lui lancer quelque sort de protection ainsi que de retour au propriétaire…

-Oui… Et garde-le aussi… J'en prendrai un autre…

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit la dite pierre qui brillant d'une douce lueur. Elle la prit et s'éloigna un peu, pour lancer les sort en toute tranquillité. Au moment ou elle lança son premier sort, Noah eut un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa vivement et mit une mains sur son ventre. Il pensait au coup qu'il pensait avoir reçu et se demandait s'il allait avoir un bleu… Peu après, Draco et Harry se réveillèrent en s'étirant, Harry silencieusement, et Draco avec des gémissement de contentement. Blaise lui fit signe de se taire et il le fit. Harry regarda autour de lui et haussa un sourcil en voyant Elizabeth à l' écart avec le Quartz. Mais bon, il y avait plus urgent. Il refit un tour de où ils étaient et vit Ginny encore inconsciente. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et lui mit la tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux en repensant nostalgiquement a leur petite histoire d'amour… Draco, Blaise, Noah et Hermione interrompirent ses rêveries quand Ils s'assirent autour de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le front couvert de sueur, Elizabeth les rejoignit. Elle déposa le Quartz au milieu des 7 et dit :

- Puisqu'on est tous là il faudrait commencer à s'organiser non? Du moins y penser…

- S'organiser? Mais organiser quoi? Demanda stupidement Draco

- Hé bien où on va dormir, ce qu'on va manger et plein de chose comme ça Coco! Répondit Hermione avant qu'Elizabeth ouvre la bouche. Draco resta muet face a ce commentaire… Il essaya, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs de trouver une solution. Ce fut Blaise qui la proposa après 5 minutes de profonds silence. Il se tourna vers la dernière arrivée et dit :

- Hum… On peut t'appeler Elizabeth?

- Appeler moi juste Eli… Ou Liza… S'il-vous-plait…

- D'accord… Euh… Liza, tu sais nous somme dans une forêt… Alors pourquoi ne pas se construire une cabane… Dans les arbres? Je ne sais pas moi, je dis ça comme ça…

- Blaise tu es un génie! S'écria Noah avant de se mettre une main sur la bouche… La plupart des autres équipes devaient maintenant connaitre à peu près où ils étaient… Ils prirent donc la décisions de la construire vite. Et aussi d'établir un tour de garde car Ginny n'était toujours pas réveillée. Ce fut Blaise qui prit le premier tour de garde et, tandis que les autres grimpait au arbres et coupait des branches pour établir un appuis plus solides, mais ils ne les coupaient pas toutes pour permettre un certain camouflage vu d'en bas, Blaise dessinait le plan. Puis, le tour de garde changea, et Liza descendit prendre la relève. Elle s'assit a côté de Ginny et l'étudia. La jeune fille avait l'air tellement paisible comparé a plus tôt ce matin où elle avait déclenché un pouvoir magique assez important. Mais maintenant elle dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux roux formant une douce auréole flamboyante autour d'elle. En haut, Draco et Harry commençaient a créer la cabane. Elle devait être quand même assez grande et, pour ça, il utilisait trois gros arbres desquels ils avaient rattaché ensemble trois branches assez solide. Hermione était en train d'élaborer le nœud des branches et des plus petites branches qui partait de ces plus grosses pour que ça tienne ca ce serait malheureux si leur maison tombait après qu'ils l'aient construite… Après une heure, Hermione avait fini le lien et descendait prendre la relève du tour de garde. Liza lui sourit et grimpa. Elle regarda l'espace pour faire une plateforme et se demanda comme faire un plancher… Pas en roche car ça ne tiendrait pas… En bois peut-être… Mais où le trouver? Ah! Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle sortit un livre miniature de sa poche et l'agrandit. Un livre sur la magie Élémentale. Blaise semblait avoir comprit ce qu'elle désirait faire car il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne prêta pas attention a lui et ouvrit ce livre dans la section : Nature. Elle tournait les pages du grimoire rapidement, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile. Elle ne restait que quelques secondes par page, parfois plus si l'option paraissait intéressante, mais finissait toujours par tourner les pages pour finir par arriver sur la bonne. Elle sourit en se levant et mémorisa la formule. Elle passa le bouquin à Blaise qui hocha la tête. Ça prenait des allures de plus en plus intéressantes. Il regarda pour voir qui était le plus près de lui et vit qu'Hermione était remonté, laissant la garde à Noah. Il lui tendit le livre et elle mémorisa la formule elle aussi. Les trois personne sachant la formule se positionnèrent en triangle, chacun sur une des trois grosse branches ils pointèrent leur baguette devant eux et commencèrent à réciter la formule. Harry et Draco était descendu car ils ne savaient rien des effets de l'envoutement. Mais ils le découvrirent bientôt. Des dizaine de centaines de branches commençaient à pousser très vite. Ces branches formèrent très vite un plancher, puis un dôme. Mais ca ne s'arrêta pas la, les branches continuèrent à pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un camouflage naturel. S'ils ne l'avaient pas su, les trois gars n'auraient pas vu qu'il y avait une maison dans les arbres là haut. Harry décida alors de monter Ginny. Il se faisait tard et ils avaient tous hâte de dormir. Alors tandis que Noah et Draco montait en sautant, c'est-à-dire très vite, notre cher Harry prit Ginny sur son dos et commença à grimper dans l'arbre. Quand il arriva en haut, il fut surpris de voir qu'à l'intérieur du dôme se trouvait des sortes de lit en bois avec des couvertures en lianes… À que c'était beau la magie! Mais si tout le monde avait l'idée de se faire des cabanes comme celle-ci, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos récupéré les 6 autre pierres… Il coucha Ginny sur un des lits la recouvrit. Il retourna ensuite vers les autres. Ils étaient plongés en pleines discussion stratégique de guerre. Il se tira une bûche (Et bas qu'au sens figuré) et rejoignit le cercle. C'était Hermione qui parlait depuis un petit moment :

- … Et je dis que, à chaque autre pierre qu'on aura, on l'attribut a quelqu'un. Liza a déjà la rose et je doute qu'elle la livre. Donc il faudrait maintenant se trouver un plan pour avoir d'autres pierres. Conclut-elle

- Hé bien, si je peux me permettre, cette nuit, ou demain matin très tôt, j'imagine qu'un autre groupe, ou même deux idéalement, vont venir par ici à cause du cri de Noah plus tôt. Je crois qu'on devrait leur faire une embuscade s'il n'y a un qu'un groupe et, s'il y en a deux, on n'a qu'attendre qu'il s'affaiblisse avant de les finir non? Proposa innocemment, comme à son habitude, Draco

- Je suis d'accord avec Draco moi, et je sais déjà qu'il va y avoir deux groupe alors… déclara Blaise mystérieusement

-Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Liza, curieuse.

- Tu vois dans les fenêtre que j'ai faites, on voit des lueurs de baguettes qui s'approchent lentement, amis surement d'ici. De deux directions différentes et je compte au minimum 6 lueurs par groupe donc…

- Logique… raisonna Hermione,

- Donc on attend qu'ils se battent et on prend les deux pierres? Et s'ils ont une rose? Continua-t-elle

- Ont leur prends, comme ca si on nous attaque on peut donner une des deux roses a l'adversaire… déclara Harry.

- Logique aussi, déclara cette fois Liza., ne reste plus qu'a attendre.

Un silence s'installa, rendant tout le monde mal à l'aise. Liza se tortilla sur sa chaise et, n'aimant pas les silences de ce style dit :

- Alors, qui s'occupe de stupéfixier les personnes qui arrive du Nord et qui s'attaque à ceux de… l'ouest? Finit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre derrière elle.

- Moi je m'occuperai bien du Nord avec Hermione et Noah, avoua Harry, enfin, si ca ne vous dérange pas.

- Mais pas du tout Ryry! Nous ont va décimer l'ouest!

Le dit Ryry fit une moue boudeuse tandis que ses coéquipiers éclataient de rire. Liza s'était bien vite intégrée dans leur groupe! Pendant au moins une heure ils continuèrent à blaguer jusqu'à ce que de éclats de voix ce firent entendre sous eux. Les 6 étudiant réveillés sortirent de la cabane et observèrent le premier groupe, celui du Nord, qui cherchait quelque chose. Qui _les_ cherchait en fait. Puis, Blaise pointa quelque chose du doigt et vit les arrivant de l'ouest sauter sur ceux du Nord. Un combat s'amorça et, après quelques minutes qui furent rouge et blanche de sort, ils ne restaient que 2 personnes debout, et assez essoufflés de chaque côté. Une grande fille noire et un asiatique sexy chez le Nord et deux jumeaux identique d'ascendance espagnole chez l'ouest. Ils levèrent leurs baguette mais ne purent pas faire un geste. Non, car Harry tomba sur la gars asiatique, Draco sur un des jumeau, Blaise sur l'autre et Hermione sur la grande fille noire. Ils les stupéfixièrent gentiment avant d'aller aider Noah et Liza a recherché les Quartz. Ce fut Liza qui en découvrit un en premier. Elle sourit en disant :

- Gagné! Un rouge

- Quoi? Pour de vrai? Cool… Fit Noah en s'approchant

- Et moi j'en ai trouvé un autre aussi… répondit Harry avec une certaine pointe de déception dans sa voix

-Ah oui? De quelle couleur? Demanda subitement Hermione

- Rose… Avoua Harry

- Oh… C'est plate çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Le soupir d'Hermione se transforma en cri quand les deux équipes adverse se volatilisèrent net devant eux. Draco, Blaise, Liza et Harry déglutirent, ils avaient comprit que, dès que l'équipes n'avait plus de Quartz, elle était éliminer et donc sortie de la forêt. Ils s'empressèrent donc de remonter dans leur petite forteresse imprenable et se couchèrent car, après tout, demain était un autre jour!

-¤-

Le soleil filtrait peu à peu a travers les branches du dôme qu'ils avaient construit, mais un silence planait, entrecoupé de respiration douce et calme des adolescents endormis. Puis, une forme bougea dans un des lits, puis se réveilla en sursaut.

C'était Ginny.

Elle se leva en vitesse car elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était, ni depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas en partit dépecé dans un coin reculé de leur cabane. Elle commença à se demander combien de temps elle s'était endormie car… Et bien on ne construit pas et on ne chasse pas un si gros animal en une nuit! Elle regarda les lits et vit qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione, Draco et Blaise dedans. Ça voulait dire que Liza, Noah et Harry était partit… Faire quoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être chassé… Peut-être faire d'autre chose. Mais bon… Elle se demanda soudainement quoi faire… Et elle décida de se changer. Ses vêtement collait a sa peau car, qu'on le veuille ou non, il faisait chaud dans la forêt quasi-amazonienne! Elle tourna les yeux un peu partout et, dans un bref instant de génie, se souvenu que ses valises étaient dans ses poches. Elle les sortit donc et les agrandit. Elle sortit quelques un de ses vêtements et finalement choisit une camisole noire ainsi que des shorts rouges. Elle agita inconsciemment sa main vers ses cheveux et ils se coiffèrent. Puis elle s'arrêta… Comment ses cheveux s'étaient-ils coiffés comme ça… Seul? Avec la magie mais… sans baguette? Elle agrandi les yeux et pointa sa main sur sa valise qui se rétrécie d'un coup. Elle savait faire de la magie sans baguette! Elle était estomaquée… Un cri s'éleva derrière elle et elle se retourna. Hermione, les cheveux coupés, remarqua-t-elle, s'était réveillé et courait vers elle. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et Ginny tomba par en arrière sous le choc d'Hermione lui sautant dessus. Sonnée, elle se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur et, regardant Hermione avec un regard empreint de peur elle lui demanda :

- Hermione… Combien de temps ai-je dormie?

- Je suis si contente que tu sois réveillée Ginny tu ne sa… commença Hermione, essayant d'éviter la question

- Hermione! Combien de temps j'ai dromie?! Redemanda Ginny avec un ton un peu plus convaincu.

- ...

- Hermione! J'ai le droit de savoir! Cria Ginny, au bord des larmes

- Gin'… Tu as dormit… une semaine et demi

- Qu-Quoi? Tu veux dire que l'épreuve f-fine d-dans…

- Quatre jours…

- Et… Que s'est-il passé durant ma… convalescence?

- Tu veux tout savoir? Répondit Hermione

- Oui Mione, avoua Ginny

- Alors, le premier jour on était perdu, tu étais inconsciente et on avait établit un tour de garde tandis que les autres construisaient cette cabane dans les arbres. C'est Liza qui en as eut l'idée…

- Liza? Demanda Ginny

- Elizabeth veut qu'on l'appelle Liza, répondit Hermione, Et, quand on a finit la cabane, c'est-à-dire le soir, on est tous monté, Harry t'as monté, et on a fait une sorte de… conseil de guerre. Noah avait crié plus tôt et on avait vu que deux autres équipes se dirigeaient vers nous. Ils se sont battus et, à la fin on leur a volé leurs gemmes. On avait donc deux gemmes roses et une rouge. On à découvert que, dès que notre équipe n'as plus de Quartz, notre équipe se fait sortir de l'île magiquement. On disparait. Puis, on est remonté et on s'est couché, tu dormais toujours. On a confié les pierres roses à Liza et la rouge bien… On l'as mit sous ton lit. Ensuite, le lendemain matin, on est … ou plutôt on à essayer de chasser. On a rien prit. Alors on mourrait tranquillement de faim quand on a vue une autre équipe qui, elle, avait prit quelque chose. On a voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups… On s'est fait véritablement lavé. Mais, heureusement, ils ne nous ont pas prit de pierre vu que Liza était resté avec toi. On est rentré et, sur le chemin, on a croisés une sorte d'orignal et Harry l'as tué… Avec un sort qui m'ait inconnu mais il l'a tué. Il est là-bas on ne l'a pas finit. Puis on s'est recouché. Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis levée, Harry, Liza et Noah était déjà partit. En fait, maintenant il parte toujours très, mais vraiment très tôt le matin et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils font. Ce matin la, le troisième, ils sont arrivés avec deux pierres. Deux beaux Quartzs bleus. Ce fut Blaise qui les prit. Et qui les as toujours en fait. On a rien fait de la journée a part étudier la magie dans nos livres et construire quelque petit système d'alarme. Durant le reste de la semaine ce fut seulement ça qui se passa. On restait ici à perfectionner notre forteresse et parfois, Harry, Noah et Liza revenait avec des pierres. Nous sommes maintenant en possessions de deux roses, une rouge, deux bleus, deux vertes, et une transparente. On a donné la transparente à Draco et les vertes à Harry. Maintenant, on a finit les fortifications et n se demandait ce qu'on ferait aujourd'hui… On était supposé partir en exploration. Mais on se demandait quoi faire avec… désolée mais… toi

- Ce n'est pas grave Mione, je comprends, répondit Ginny avec un léger sourire.

Un second cri dans a journée se fit entendre et Ginny, cette fois, reçu les corps d'Harry et de Noah suivi de ceux de Draco et de Blaise. Autant vous dire tout de suite qu'elle étouffait. Ils lui parlaient tous en même temps alors… elle ne comprenait rien. Elle sourit, gêné car elle ne savait pas quoi leur répondre. Mais elle dit un « Merci » même si elle ne savait à qui elle le disait. A tous surement. Elle se rassit, Blaise s'assit à sa droite et Noah a sa gauche. Puis venait Liza, Harry, Hermione, Draco pour revenir à Blaise. Ce fut Liza qui parla en premier. Elle dit :

- Ce matin, Harry, Noah et moi, nous avons découvert un campement ennemi. Et nous désirons l'attaquer dès ce soir.

- Et qui va faire quoi? Demanda vivement Hermione

- Hé bien, au front j'ai pensé envoyer moi, Harry, Blaise et toi tandis que Ginny, Draco et Noah chercheront les pierres qu'ils ont. Je sais qu'ils en ont au moins 5. Tout le monde est d'accord?

- Oui, répondirent les autres d'une voix

-¤-

Une brindille craqua dans la forêt et Olivia releva la tête. Elle était dans son tour de garde et, s'il ne réussissait pas à entrer dans l'Académie a cause de ce tour de garde, ce serait de sa faute. Elle se leva discrètement et jeta un œil sur le campement. Ils avaient établit un camp de style Indien, avec une barricade et des tipis pour loger. Au milieu, Isaac avait construit une sorte de totem à qui il avait lancé des sorts inconnu des autres. Isaac, de son côté, ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait jamais. Ou presque. Personne ne le voyait jamais dormir et ça inquiétait beaucoup les autres. Surtout Olivia, sa sœur jumelle. C'était elle qui était de garde et il la surveillait tranquillement du haut de son totem. Ces deux là étaient d'ascendance Amérindienne, ils venaient du centre-du-Canada, dans les prairies. Toute leur équipe était constituée de canadien. Il avait un québécois, un ontarien, deux manitobain, un albertin et deux habitants de la Colombie-Britannique. Bref, ils allaient tous à la même école avant, celle de Whitehorse, dans le Yukon. Soudain, Isaac remarqua un ombre qui se profilait dans les arbres. Et il lança un sort. Une flèche de lumière noire partit et effraya le cerf qui venait tranquillement paitre aux abords de leur camp. Puis, un autre mouvement attira son attention et il sursauta. Une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant s'était avancé dans le camp, dans _son_ camp et le menaçait de sa baguette. Il partit presque de rire. Il marmonna une parole et eut un rire intérieur. Une liane sortit du sol et s'enroula autour de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Un éclat de glace fit littéralement exploser les lianes et il sauta au sol. Comment une fille de son âge pouvait savoir le point faible de cette plante? Elle devait être très intelligente… Mais aussi un peu folle. S'aventurer ainsi dans un campement seule. Il la regarda et il sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa vers elle, ce qu'elle fit aussi, et demanda d'une voix douce, mais empreinte d'avertissement :

- Que faites-vous ici, toute seule dans ce camp… Vous aimez le danger?

La jeune fille sourit doucement et baissa sa baguette. Elle ouvrit les bras et dit d'un ton nonchalant :

- C'est que je ne suis pas seule!

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une autre fille et deux garçons sortirent de la forêt en sautant par-dessus la barricade. Au même moment, de l'autre côté du camp, Olivia criait « Alerte! Trois Intrus! Alerte! » Et il se retourna. Deux gars et une autre fille avait littéralement fait exploser un bout de la barricade. Olivia immobilisa le blond avant d'être pétrifier par la rousse. Il se retourna juste a temps pour éviter les quatre éclairs se dirigeant vers lui. Il pointa sa baguette vers la première fille qui était entré dans le camp et l'immobilisa. Puis, il reçu un sortilège de ralentissement d'un gars aux cheveux noir de jais. Un de ses coéquipiers fraichement réveiller le mit hors service dans la seconde qui suivit. Une autre ôta le sort de ralentissement et il se recula. Ses quatre meilleurs hommes se battaient contre les quatre qui étaient maintenant deux vu que la brune et le noir était maintenant hors service. Il se retourna donc et vit que la rousse et le brun avait vaincu tout les autres et qu'il avait réanimé le blond. Isaac se dirigea vers eux et, avec une vitesse stupéfiante, lança trois éclairs vers eux. Le brun et le blond tombèrent avec un grand bruit. La rousse quant à elle, se jeta en avant et fit une roulade. Elle se releva en lançant un éclair. Il l'évita et un de ses coéquipiers le reçut a sa place. Ginny haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

-Nous sommes les derniers encore debout… La plus jeune et le plus vieux.

- Et puis, nous sommes peut-être les plus puissants aussi. Non? Demanda-t-il en souriant ironiquement.

- Je ne sais pas… Mes amis sont presque égaux à moi.

- Et puis?

- Et puis moi j'ai été évanouie depuis le début de l'épreuve jusqu'à ce matin à cause d'un excès de magie avant le départ… Pas eux!

- Un excès de magie? Et qu'a tu fais pour en…

- Peu importe! L'interrompit Ginny. Nous sommes ici pour la même chose non? Vous avez combien de Quartz?

- Six… Répondit Isaac, et vous?

- Huit, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, Tout les cristaux sont donc réunit dans ce camp aujourd'hui en cette heure.

- Vous en avez huit? Donc… Pourquoi ne pas faire un échange?

- Un échange? Ceux qu'on a en trop contre ceux que vous avez en trop vous voulez dire?

- Exact! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ginny réfléchit un instant. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir le battre, mais qui disait qu'il avait les six autres Quartzs? Elle se concentra et vit l'aura de puissance autour de lui et renonça a la bagarre. Il était bien trop puissant pour elle, maigre petite fille de 16 ans. Elle avait prit avec elle les gemmes de Liza, Harry et Blaise car s'il tombait, ils auraient été dépouillés de leurs Quartzs. Elle en sortit donc un rose, un vert et un bleu. Lui sortit les deux couleurs manquant à l'équipe de Ginny. Ils s'échangèrent les pierres. Au début rien ne se passa. Puis, les pierres émirent une lueur de la couleur qui leur était propres. La lueur pulsait lentement et une lumière blanche commença à s'insinuer dans le camp. Puis vint la transportation. La terre sembla s'ouvrir sous eux et tous recommencèrent a bouger dans la lumière blanche. Les pierres disparurent d'un coup et Ginny lança un regard à Isaac. Elle ne savait toujours pas son nom mais ils allaient aller ensemble à l'Académie. Puis elle réalisa. Elle entrait à l'Académie! Ça y est! Elle était sure d'avoir une place. Elle avait envie de sauter sur place mais… dans le vide c'était plutôt difficile. Elle sourit et, dans un coup de vent, ses pieds heurtèrent le sol. Elle vit clairement Rinne Stell qui souriait avant de perdre connaissance.

-¤-

_Et voilààààà!_

_Mon chapitre le plus long en ce moment X3_

_Merci de me lire même si vous me lancez des cactus :P_

_Donc,_

_Je me lance dès demain dans l'écriture du prochain…_

_Ainsi que la confection des horaires…_

_Ça va être long_

_--_

_Un/Des review/reviews pour m'encourager? XD_


	7. Chapitre V : L'Académie ! Enfin !

Oh mon DIEU, ca fait si longtemps, mais bon, j'ai été tellement occupé depuis euhm… il y a un an xD Je fais du théâtre donc euh… Ca excuse certaines choses non

Oh mon DIEU, ca fait si longtemps, mais bon, j'ai été tellement occupé depuis euhm… il y a un an xD Je fais du théâtre donc euh… Ca excuse certaines choses non ? Enfin bref, ce chapitre n'est pas si long que ça mais c'est mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ? il faut que je revoie ma plume !

Je poste un autre chapitre au courant de la semaine,

Amicalement votre, **SnowFaith**

_Chapitre 5__ : L'Académie ! Enfin !_

Donc, Ginny avait perdue connaissance, encore une fois. Dès que Rinne avait vue la jeune fille fragile tombée, elle s'était précipitée à son secours, et la jeune fille ne s'était pas blessé en tombant sur le site dit « d'atterrissage » où les jeunes arrivaient. Il y avait présentement devant elle 28 jeunes, hé oui, elle avait menti (Oh la vilaine), si elle avait annoncé que les deux équipes restantes à la fin seulement allait être prises, c'était seulement pour que la compétition soit plus féroce, en fait, il y avait les quatre meilleures équipes, soit les dernières, qui étaient encore présente.

Rinne se coupa la main discrètement, tandis que les nouveaux étudiants reprenaient leur esprit et écoula quelques gouttes sur le front de Ginny, puis elle prononça quelques paroles mystérieuses et fit deux gestes secs avant que Ginny ne disparaisse dans un éclat rougeâtre. Elle se retourna et soigna sa plaie seulement en y pensant et essuya sa main sur sa robe, qui était rouge sang, ce qui arrangeait les choses. Et elle prit la parole devant le regard intrigué de tous.

« Bonjour chers élèves, il me fait grand plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre école en ce bel avant-midi de Septembre, ah oui ! Votre amie est a l'infirmerie, annonça-t-elle a Harry et Cie, puis elle enchaîna, comme vous avez pus le constater, il y a quatre équipe de 7 personnes, enfin, une est incomplète pour des raisons de santé, mais il y aura 28 élèves cette année à l'Académie. Je vais maintenant vous expliqué comment fonctionnera votre séjour. »

Elle marqua une pause comme elle le faisait a tous les ans a la même place, ce qui faisait pour la plus part du temps enrager les étudiants avides de, soit commencer les cours, soit seulement de savoir ce qui les avait amené ici, et aussi, ce qui était présentement le cas d'Hermione, où était ce « ici ».

« Vous m'avez remis votre choix de cours en août, et, bien évidemment, vous ne les aurez pas tous en même temps. Vos cours seront divisé en cinq sessions, vous aurez deux cours par sessions et ce sera des études privés à quatre personnes. »

Il y eut un murmure étonné, cela n'allait donc pas être des vraies classes comme à leurs anciennes écoles ? Et aussi, comment allait-elle déterminé les quatuors ? Ils allaient rester avec les personnes qu'ils connaissaient n'est-ce pas ? Rinne Stell leva la main, un signe qui demandait le silence, et repris d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire :

« Vous ne serez donc pas avec vos amis dans vos cours, les quatuors ont été formés avec un membre de chacune des quatre équipes survivantes, cependant, ajouta-t-elle en sentant les étudiants sur le point d'exploser, cependant, lors des soirées, des repas, et lorsqu'il vous faudra dormir (Elle insista beaucoup sur le « faudra dormir »), vous serez avec votre groupe de 7. Vous pourrez, éventuellement, changez de groupe si vous le désirez, ou vous mettre en dortoir à part, donc, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à l'Académie. »

Les étudiants ne disaient plus rien, ils étaient tous estomaqué des révélations, mais aussi étaient excité à l'idée d'enfin voir l'académie de leurs propres yeux. Ils avançaient depuis un bon moment déjà sur un chemin de pierre quand ils arrivèrent à une étable. Ce n'était pas une écurie car ce qui était à l'intérieur n'était pas des… chevaux. On aurait plus dit un mélange de Dragon et d'Aigle, c'était un corps de reptile, aussi grand qu'un cheval, mais avait des ailes aux plumes écailleuses. Rinne se posta a l'entré et fit signe au jeunes de prendre une monture, ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'Harry put enfin parler a Liza, les autres étant trop loin.

« Tu le savais toi, qu'on n'allait pas être ensemble ? Tu sais parce que ta mère est... prof non ? »

« Je n'ai pas eut de contact avec ma mère durant les 13 dernières années, alors non je ne le savais pas, et j'en suis tout aussi frustré que toi ou les autres. »

Elle regardait rageusement sa mère tout en enfourchant la bizarre créature que sa mère, qui était en train d'expliquer ce que c'était, qualifia de Nwywre, un membre de la famille des dragons, assez éloigné par contre. Puis, alors qu'Harry prenait place à ses côté sur son… Nwywre, il ouvrit la bouche avec une expression qu'elle savait qu'elle voulait dire : Tu sais je suis désolé et blablabla, elle le coupa :

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être désolé, je ne suis pas à plaindre, c'est déjà beau qu'elle ai reconnu que j'étais une puissante sorcière, je ne vais pas en demander plus. Et puis… j'ai vécu une vie formidable avec mon père et ma jumelle, dans le Vermont. »

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas vraiment te plaindre, mais te dire que je comprenais comment tu te sentais surement plus que tu ne le crois… Je… je ne connais pas beaucoup ma mère moi non plus »

« Oh Harry je suis désolée ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'une expression horrifié s'affichait clairement sur son visage, je te parle de ma mère que je n'ai pas vue depuis 13 ans alors que toi… tu ne la reverras jamais… Que je suis une imbécile. »

« Mais non voyons, on s'habitue ! dit-il avec un petit sourire, qu'il élargit avant de s'exclamer, bon ! On part aujourd'hui ou c'est pour demain »

« Nous partons à l'instant Monsieur Potter, tonna la voie de Rinne Stell, qui avait suivit la conversation a l'insu des jeunes sorciers. »

Un grand coup de vent s'engouffra dans l'étable et touts les Nwywre s'envolèrent d'un seul et même battement d'aile. Ils furent ainsi transporté pendant au moins une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri d'Hermione, qui était entre Blaise et Noah, les fassent tous sursauter.

« Là! Je vois l'Académie ! C'est bien l'Académie n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Bien vue Madame Granger, répondit Rinne, admirez tous cette vues car vous ne la reverrez pas de sitôt, admirez la splendide et majestueuse Académie de Magie Supérieure d'Amérique ! »

Les élèves étaient tous muets devant l'académie, ce n'était pas un château comme Poudlard, mais une seule et unique Tour, elle était lisse et blanche, avec des ronds transparents à quelques endroits, aussi, des trous laissaient voir d'autres animaux volants virevolter autour de la tour. De long piliers courbé, tels des spirales de toutes les couleurs (En faite, il y en avait sept et elles étaient des couleurs des sept quartzs de l'épreuve).

Les Nwywres semblaient savoir où aller, c'était un ovale sur le côté nord de la bâtisse, le côté proche de l'océan, a environ 100 mètres du sol et qui était environ haute de cinq étages. Les animaux se posèrent donc sans problème a l'intérieur de l'espèce d'enclos à 100 mètres du sol et les élèves débarquèrent, curieusement, aucun d'entre eux n'était courbaturé de cette chevauchée des plus… extrêmes (Sauf bien sur pour Hermione qui avait fais Poudlard-Londres à dos de Sombral qu'elle ne voyait pas). Ils sortirent de l'enclos et, enfin, Rinne Stell leur annonça leurs chambres :

« Bon, et bien demain matin, je vous annoncerai vos deux cours dans lesquels vous commencerez à étudier, ainsi que vos deux camarades, mais pour l'heure, allez vous couchez, le groupe d'Isaac, vous logez au 7eme, il y a des cercles magiques pour vous y rendre ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Groupe de Irina, c'est le 43eme étage. Pour … Lloyd ? Vous logerez au 15eme. Le Groupe de Ginny rester un instant s'il-vous-plaît. »

Les groupes s'en allèrent donc a leurs chambres avec empressement, laissant Harry, Hermione, Liza, Blaise, Draco et Noah avec la professeure. Elle leur annonça :

« Pour votre groupe ce sera le 107eme étage pour 3 raisons, j'habite au-dessus, l'infirmerie est au-dessous, et la professeure de Magie de Guérisons et la directrice de ce dortoir, pourquoi autant d'attention ? Votre amie, Ginevra (Ils frissonnèrent au nom complet de Ginny), a un problème sur le contrôle de sa magie et nous allons devoir l'aider. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire auprès d'elle. »

_Mot de la Fin_

Et oui je suis assez sadique pour finir comme ça xD

Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre ! Bientôt (J'espère)

**SnowFaith**


End file.
